I guess you don't know
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Sesshōmaru nunca pudo decirlo, y Rin nunca lo vio. •& Fic para '¡Mesa que más aplauda' del foro ¡Siéntate!


Este fic participa de la actividad del **foro ¡Siéntate!** : _¡Mesa que más aplauda!_  
Siguiendo el reto, está basada en la canción _I guess you don't know_ (M Signal). Bella y triste canción~ Les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen :)

Espero que disfruten la lectura, y me dejen un review porquesabenquequieren (?).

Mor.

* * *

 ** **‣** i guess you don't know  
**

En un principio, fue una humana. Un ser demasiado insignificante siquiera para estar frente a sus ojos. Antes de que lograra siquiera entender por _qué,_ se convirtió en su protegida. Una niña que correteaba delante de él con los cabellos al viento y los pies descalzos, y su presencia le otorgaba paz. Su presencia, sus griteríos, sus risas… eran parte de sí sin que se enterara.

Con los años la niña creció. Rin vivió su adolescencia en la aldea, rodeada de humanos, a cargo de Kaede e Inuyasha. Rin vivió entre los suyos largos años, todos ellos pidiéndole volver a recorrer el mundo a su lado. Pero Sesshōmaru no podía sacarle aquello que le _pertenecía_ , la posibilidad de vivir como y con humanos, de saciar su curiosidad, de crecer en un entorno que era seguro y beneficioso. Fue lo único que le negó alguna vez.

—Señor Sesshōmaru —le habló Rin un día, colgada de su brazo como solía hacer desde que tenía la altura suficiente como para llegarle al hombro—, estaba pensando… tal vez…

Sesshōmaru la observó con infinita paciencia. Era extraño que la joven titubee, porque era una parlanchina innata que pocas veces se arrepentía de abrir la bocota.

—¿Sí…?

—Tal vez usted quisiera… me haría muy feliz si... de acuerdo, quiero decir que…

Rin siguió en un balbuceo ininteligible, intentando acomodar sus ideas de la mejor forma posible. Cumpliría en breve los diecisiete años. Sesshōmaru observó el largo cabello, atado de manera simple con una larga cinta naranja. Vestía con las ropas que él le había regalado, como era usual. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. La luz del sol le daba sobre el rostro e iluminaba sus expresivos ojos. Rin estaba _feliz_ , y Sesshōmaru no pudo menos que mostrar una ligera sonrisa.

—Rin… lo que sea, _sí_.

—¡Oh!

Rin rio. Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cuándo el señor Sesshōmaru le había dicho que no a algo?

Así fue como Rin invitó a Sesshōmaru a conocer al joven con el que se casaría. Era un chico simple y trabajador, unos años más grande que su protegida. Inuyasha le había dicho que era un buen muchacho y estaba claro que Rin era feliz junto a él. Sesshōmaru no hizo más que dar su aprobación a ese lazo que estaba naciendo, con la sonrisa de Rin reflejándose en sus ojos dorados. Rin era feliz, así que él también lo era. Y dejó para otro momento el analizar el porqué eso también lo incomodaba.

No pasó más de un año antes de que Rin le anunciara el compromiso, pidiéndole sin dejar de sostener sus manos que la acompañara en ese momento, que la llevara de la mano hasta el otro hombre. Sesshōmaru le dijo que lo haría con gusto, y luego corrió el mechón de cabello castaño que siempre se escapaba ante sus ojos. La sonrisa que Rin le regaló fue aún más hermosa de lo que ella era. Sesshōmaru permitió que llorara con el rostro oculto en su cuello.

—¡Gracias! —murmuró ella. Sesshōmaru sonrió. Se preguntó porqué le resultaba tan amarga aquella sonrisa cuando el pecho se llenaba de orgullo y de amor por esa muchacha.

Los días que trascurrieron hasta la celebración de esa unión le resultaron desgastantes. Se mantenía en los alrededores de la aldea por si acaso Rin necesitaba hablar. En un par de ocasiones escuchó el llanto de la muchacha, propios de los nervios y la felicidad. Kagome y Sango hacían buen trabajo escuchándola y encargándose de todo lo necesario. Él solo contemplaba desde afuera.

—¿Señor? —preguntó un día Jaken—. La unión de la joven Rin es en unos pocos días.

Sesshōmaru no respondió, solo lo observó con una mirada impaciente.

—¿Está de acuerdo con eso?

—Creí que ese punto estaba aclarado.

—¡Por supuesto, señor! Es solo que…

Sesshōmaru volvió la vista a la aldea, donde el ritmo comenzaba a disminuir lentamente.

—¿Qué, Jaken?

Jaken observó a su amo y vaciló. Él era un mero sirviente y tanto los pensamientos como sentimientos de su amo _debían_ ser un misterio. Hasta el momento, jamás le había preguntado cosas personales, y no era el momento para empezar entonces. Además, Jaken veía la situación con claridad. Incluso era más obvio para él que para su amo.

—Nada, señor. Solo quería decirle que me ausentaré mañana, buscaré un regalo para Rin.

Sesshōmaru asintió, y Jaken se alejó lentamente. Le hubiera gustado que las palabras de Jaken no lo perturbaran tanto. Lo quisiera o no, su sirviente era capaz de notar que la situación lo alteraba. Era posible que incluso supiera porqué, pero por supuesto no se atrevía a hacer conjeturas en voz alta y menos frente suyo. Una lástima… algunas veces Jaken hablaba verdades.

Tomó aire y miró nuevamente la aldea. Era consciente de que Rin había dado por finalizado su día y estaba preparándose para descansar. Se avecinaba la unión. Como siguiendo la tradición (que Kagome y Sango se encargaron de recordarle), habían quedado de acuerdo en que él se encargaría de conseguir el vestido adecuado para Rin. Ya lo tenía, por supuesto. Lo había visto el año anterior, poco antes de que Rin le presentara al muchacho. Lo había guardado no sabía exactamente porqué, pero ahora lo tenía allí y solo restaba dárselo.

Lo que no lograba comprender era porqué eso era tan difícil. Había escuchado los comentarios de Rin y había visto las miradas molestas de su medio hermano al respecto. A la muchacha le preocupaba no tener el vestido en su poder, aún cuando confiaba ciegamente en que él se lo daría. Aún no lo había hecho y no se encontraba razón.

El viento corrió deprisa entre las ramas de los altos árboles y jugueteó un poco con su cabello. Sesshōmaru siguió con la vista allí donde las hojas se movían junto a la ráfaga. No podía seguir dejando que el tiempo pase, no importaba cual fuera finalmente la razón.

—Se lo daré mañana —murmuró.

La noche dio paso al día y lo encontró aún meditabundo sobre la misma cuestión. Jaken había partido a la primera hora de la mañana junto con A-Un, asegurándose de dejarle el paquete con el vestido de Rin. Decidió entonces acercarse a la aldea y decirle a su protegida que le gustaría verla por la tarde. Encontró a Rin junto a su prometido conversando sobre su próxima convivencia juntos, pues Inuyasha y unos aldeanos estaban construyéndole su propia cabaña no muy lejos de la de Kaede.

La encontró enfrascada en la conversación, sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Los rostros de ambos muy juntos el uno del otro, con risitas entre palabras, y mejillas sonrojadas. Se los veían simplemente enamorados, y Sesshōmaru sintió el deseo enorme y estúpido de que tan solo _se girara a verlo_. Pero eso no ocurrió. Rin no giró a verlo y tampoco lo hizo el joven humano. Tuvo que hablar para que notaran su presencia.

Entonces volvió todo a la normalidad. El joven humano inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió, y Rin estalló en vítores al verlo. Le indicó que debía verla esa tarde, y Rin se mostró de acuerdo, contenta, radiante. Sesshōmaru se sintió bien al verla así, y también se dio cuenta que por más que quisiera no podría quedarse junto a ella en esa habitación. Se encontró por primera vez sintiéndose de más.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo entonces, y Rin no se mostró en desacuerdo. Tan solo le sonrió abiertamente y le aseguró que así seria.

Y Sesshōmaru abandonó la aldea tal como había llegado: solo y confundido. No era tan ciego como para no darse cuenta que la futura unión de Rin era lo que lo molestaba. Que le molestaba que estuviera próxima a convertirse en la esposa de un hombre. De otro hombre. Y se dio cuenta así de rápido, con tanta simpleza, mientras el viento le daba en el rostro.

Sesshōmaru siempre había supuesto, siempre había imaginado una vida _con_ Rin. Su estadía en la aldea _debía_ ser algo temporal. Siempre imaginó que Rin seguiría insistiendo en volver con él, y que él aceptaría cuando la joven fuera lo suficientemente mayor. Rin era lo suficientemente mayor, pero había dejado de pedirlo años atrás. Posiblemente al mismo tiempo que había conocido a quien sería su compañero.

Quien se suponía que volvería a sí (porque siempre había pertenecido a _su_ grupo, siempre había sido parte de él), ya no volvería. Rin había _elegido_ , y había elegido un destino diferente al que Sesshōmaru esperaba.

Era eso lo que le molestaba. Lo que tanto le incomodaba era el estar perdiéndola. Lo que tanto le molestaba era que Rin jamás se había girado a _verlo_. Que no había visto absolutamente nada de lo que él le mostraba, de lo que ansiaba.

El viento lo acompañó a las afueras de la aldea y lo dejó solo luego, con su propio espacio para reflexionar y tomar una decisión. Porque esa tarde debía decir las palabras correctas. Debía accionar de manera correcta.

El momento del encuentro con Rin llegó más rápido de lo que había imaginado, sin siquiera darle tiempo a pensar en qué podría decir. Después de todo, ¿sería justo…? ¿Sería justo decirle lo que sentía? ¿Qué ansiaba tenerla a su lado, que era eso lo que sentía desde hacía años atrás? ¿Qué había esperado que pronto volviera a recorrer lugares junto a él? Que, en algún punto y sin que él lo notara, había superado el título de protegida… No estaba seguro de nada en ese momento, de si sería o no justo, de si tendría las agallas de ver su reacción…

—¡Señor Sesshōmaru!

Lo recibió tal como siempre, abalanzándose hacia él con un fuerte abrazo del que se separó torpemente. Se colgó luego de su brazo y caminaron sobre verde pasto, conversando nimiedades. Rin le contaba de los preparativos para la celebración, que sería tan solo en dos días, y de lo que sospechaba que le regalarían, que tanto Kohaku como Shippō llegarían al próximo día, que habían invitado a Kōga y Ayame (a pesar de su pasado), entre otro montón de cosas.

Cuando llegaron hasta el punto al que Sesshōmaru estaba guiándolos, la conversación fue finalmente bajando el ritmo hasta silenciarse por completo. La tarde era perfecta, con las flores de los altos cerezos volando hasta llegar a ellos gracias a la brisa primaveral. Rin observó alrededor con curiosidad, separándose de él, y luego se giró a verlo.

Estaba preciosa. Los cabellos largos y bailando al ritmo del viento, el vestido sencillo que llegaba hasta las rodillas, las mejillas sonrojadas por la caminata, la boca de rojos labios entreabierta. Y sus grandes ojos castaños clavados en él. Su mirada expresaba que quería saber el motivo de la reunión, aunque en algún punto de ella sabía a qué se debía.

—Ten —dijo, y de entre sus ropas sacó el delgado paquete que envolvía el delicado vestido de novia. Ese debía ser el momento, debería haber empezado diciéndose, lo haría entonces, en ese momento, de la forma que le saliera… sin importar la repentina ansiedad—. Rin…

Rin ahogó un grito de sorpresa y lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa se expandió de inmediato, inmensa y eterna. Sesshōmaru jamás la vio más bella que en aquel preciso momento, que se grabaría en su mente por el resto de sus días.

Había empezado ya, había dado el primer paso al decir su nombre. Se lo diría. Rin se había convertido en la mujer que él quería a su lado. Si en ese momento repetía su nombre en voz alta, Rin _lo vería._ Levantaría el rostro del vestido y vería lo entregado que se encontraba. Solo debía decir su nombre otra vez.

—Un nuevo vestido —susurró entonces ella, sosteniendo entre sus dedos la tela que cubriría su cuerpo cuando se uniera con el hombre que amaba—. Es hermoso… Es… perfecto.

Su sonrisa era lo más hermoso y perfecto, pensaba él. El verla cada día al despertar, lo más hermoso que vería cualquier hombre alguna vez en su vida.

Rin sostenía el vestido y sonreía. Los ojos brillantes, la mirada, el timbre de voz y los latidos del corazón de quien está _feliz_. Sesshōmaru comprendió entonces que no serviría de nada decir su nombre, porque probablemente Rin no notaría cuánto sentía por ella. Podría gritar su nombre por siglos y Rin seguiría sin notarlo. Porque Rin solo tenía ojos y mente para un hombre…, y no era él.

—Rin —dijo, tan solo para cerciorarse.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —exclamó la joven, sus pensamientos a dos días de ese momento. No tardó en volver a abrazarlo, y su contacto quemó como fuego, mientras volvía a esconder lo que sentía y devolvía el abrazo de su eterna protegida.

Mientras comprendía el torbellino de sentimientos que su medio hermano y su padre habían experimentado, mientras vislumbraba el _motivo_ de sus acciones (que siempre consideró bajas, incomprensibles) y aquellas emociones otrora ajenas lo llenaban, comprendía también que jamás tendría la suerte de ellos dos.

Se conformaría entonces en llevar de la mano a Rin y entregarla a otro hombre, con tanto dolor como amor. Se conformaría con ser de los más cercanos a ella y la familia que conformaría. Se conformaría con verla convertirse madre, y adoraría a sus hijos (tan humanos como ella) como si fueran suyos.

Se conformaría con ser parte de su vida.

Se conformaría en ser para ella lo que siempre fue.

Se conformaría con verla feliz.

* * *

Han pasado muchísimos años desde la muerte de los humanos que habían conformado sus amistades. Muchos desde la muerte de Kagome, un hecho que (para su sorpresa) lo marcó profundamente. No solo porque había desarrollado aprecio por la humana, sino también porque le permitió vislumbrar un futuro que parecía ineludible: Inuyasha se convirtió en un fantasma. Inuyasha, siempre tan enérgico y vivaz, se convirtió en el plazo de días en apenas un recuerdo de lo que algún día fue.

Su medio hermano murió el último invierno, acompañado por los descendientes de los que fueron todos sus amigos. Sesshōmaru lo había ido a ver. Inuyasha lo observó. No sabía cuánta agua había corrido bajo el puente, pero sabía que era la suficiente como para sentirse feliz de ver allí a quien alguna vez quiso matar. Para entonces no tenía palabras, solo la misma mirada dorada cansada ya de estar en ese mundo. En un punto muy cercano hacia su último aliento, miró más allá de Sesshōmaru, con los ojos nublados y una sonrisa lánguida. El gran demonio se preguntó si vería a Kagome esperando por él, tal vez justo al lado estuvieran Miroku y Sango, y todos aquellos que se habían ido mucho antes que él.

Ahora, tras muchos meses de aquel invierno, su reflejo le indica que sigue por ese mismo camino. Y cree que algún día cerrará los ojos luego de ver más allá del aquí y del ahora, a Rin en aquella tarde de cerezos en flor, donde tan hermosa estaba, donde estuvo a punto de decirle, donde mencionó su nombre y pasó inadvertido… Puede que en aquel allí y aquel entonces estuviera a su lado (como siempre lo había estado) incluso el mismísimo Jaken, que había muerto años atrás y cuya ausencia aún le resultaba extraña.

Han pasado muchísimos años desde un montón de eventos, pero los que más pesan son aquellos desde la muerte de Rin. Recoge flores para cada aniversario de cumpleaños y las lleva allí donde su delgado cuerpo reposa. Contempla la tierra viva, cubierta de flores silvestres, y no dice ni una sola palabra. Está allí desde que sale el sol hasta que vuelve a ponerse. Y luego sigue su camino.

Pero este aniversario es diferente. El viento deposita sobre _su_ tierra tres pétalos violetas. Sesshōmaru los observa, mientras la brisa mece sus cabellos aún blancos. Para él la brisa siempre es Kagura, pero las flores son Rin, y quién dice que en ese momento no están ambas ahí.

O tal vez nadie. Pero los pétalos sobre su tierra le fuerzan a hablar.

—Rin. —Su voz suena extraña en este extenso lugar de descanso. Rin, su esposo a su lado, y sus hijos más allá…— Supongo que no lo sabes.

No. Porque nunca fue capaz de decírselo. No supo ponerlo en palabras, no supo encontrar el momento. Pero, ¿de qué forma puede demostrarse la devoción si no es con actos? ¿Y podría haberlo hecho, incluso de ser capaz?

¿Podría acaso decir todo lo que provocaba sin arruinar el mundo que se había creado y que le traía felicidad? ¿Podría haberlo hecho?

—Ahora es tarde.

No hubiera podido. Si las lágrimas de Rin eran causa de su dolor, y las risas motivo de su felicidad, jamás podría haberle negado toda la felicidad que la llenó hasta el momento de morir con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Jamás podría haberle negado que viera en él a quien necesitaba ver, ya fuera un padre, un amigo o un protector. Incluso en aquel momento, no sería capaz de hacerlo. Se conformaba con que fuera feliz.

—Supongo que seguirás sin saberlo.

Levanta un pétalo violeta y la brisa corretea veloz sobre ambos, sobre él de cuclillas y sobre las flores silvestres que la visten.

—Descansa, Rin. Te veré el próximo año.

Sesshōmaru se aleja junto a la brisa y con el pétalo violeta aún entre los dedos.

 **fin**


End file.
